


All Of You Is Good

by RoseAnna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAnna/pseuds/RoseAnna
Summary: "You're the best thing I've got, Magnus Bane."Missing scene in 2 x 15, after Magnus tells Alec about his past. Alec comforts Magnus.





	All Of You Is Good

"There is nothing ugly about you."

Alec was still holding the side of Magnus' face in his palm. Holding him up. He'd seen Magnus hurt before, yes, but never like _this_. It was as if Magnus had come undone and was slowly unravelling. Like something in him had snapped.

Alec pulled him into a hug gently, guiding his hands around Magnus' back. Magnus pressed his face into Alec's shoulder. He smelled familiar. Like the apartment and something sweet Magnus couldn't place. They stayed like that for a while, until Magnus' breathing had become a little less erratic.

"So you don't think I'm a bad person?" Magnus asked raggedly as they pulled apart. His eyes were downcast.

"What? Of course not." Alec replied incredulously. "Magnus, look at me." He tilted Magnus' chin up until their eyes were level. Their usual amber hue was dull and glassy, devoid of their usual warmth. "Without you, I would still be the closeted,unsure, person that was scared of being myself. That obeyed my parents' every command." He said it almost fiercely, bluntly. Like he needed Magnus to understand. "You taught me that it was okay to be who I am." Magnus smiled weakly. "You're good - all of you is good." 

He paused, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek. His cheeks were faintly damp from crying. Then he kissed his mouth gently. Magnus' eyelids fluttered.

"You're the best thing I've got, Magnus Bane."

After a while, Alec stood and began clearing away the dishes and the glasses Magnus had left scattered around their apartment, pouring the dregs of liqueur down the drain. He realised with everything that had been going on they hadn't actually sat and talked like this. Eaten dinner together. He heard Magnus' voice in his head. _**If you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you'll forget why you're even fighting at all.**_ Alec knew why he was fighting. 

Magnus had made his way to the couch. Alec hadn't ever seen him look this soft. Vulnerable. His usually slicked back hair was tousled, and his bronze cheeks were flushed from crying - shimmering a little with the glitter from his eyes. Alec went and sat next to him, leaning back so that Magnus could sit in front of him, pressing his back to Alec's chest. Alec looped his arms around Magnus' waist and kissed him on the side of his neck, then gently placed his chin on the top of his head. Magnus' posture relaxed instantaneously. 

"I...I've been meaning to show you this, actually." Magnus produced a locket from his jacket. It glinted in the warmly lit apartment. He held it delicately, like he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. "My mother..." He opened it. It was a small, detailed, painting of a young woman. Alec instantly recognised her as Magnus' mother. Same high cheekbones and glinting, cat-like, eyes. But she looked sharper somehow. Like she'd been drawn in bolder lines than Magnus.

"You look alike." Alec murmured against Magnus' hair, because he couldn't think of anything else to say. Magnus nodded.

"When I was a child, I used to see her in crowds. I'd see someone with the same hair, or of the same height - and rush to glimpse them." He shook his head. "I hated that, being reminded of her. Reminded of what I made her do; what she thought of me."

"None of this was your fault," he said firmly. He grabbed Magnus' hand and held it.

They stayed like that for a little while, listening to each others' breathing. Outside, the sky had turned an even inkier shade of cobalt, shot with silver. Stars peppered the otherwise dark backdrop. On any other night, they'd be out on the balcony - sharing the days' events, drinking something Magnus had concocted. 

Alec idly stroked Magnus' hand with his thumb, leaving an invisible swirling trace. He felt Magnus slump in his arms drowsily, beginning to fall asleep.

"I love you, Magnus," Alec whispered. He held Magnus tighter. _And I'm never letting you go._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was a bit weak - this episode gave me loads of feels and I needed to vent, so this is the result. Thanks for reading. Comments/criticism are always welcome. :)


End file.
